Love Story: The Way We Were
by Amy Rochelle
Summary: What happens when two people reunite after 14 years after a horrendous ending? Can love conquer all? Or will one letter change two people?
1. Prologue

Title: A Love Story: The Way We Were  
Rating: PG  
Summary: What happens when two people reunite after 14 years after a horrendous ending?  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers is not owned by me…if they were…I'd be rich. And if I owned Tommy and Kim they would be married and have Pink and White babies. J

Rain. One of GOD's illustrious wonders. I've always loved the rain. Ever since I was a little girl. It would help me sleep at night. It cleanses the soul and washes away all the pain…and the ugliness that surrounds everything near it. As I watch the corpulent drops fall from the sky, A roll of thunder booms in, vast and strong. Lightning, another one of GOD's great wonders, breaks soon there after. "1...2...3.." A clap of thunder rolls in once again. I was always told you can tell how far away a storm is by counting between thunder and lightning. Then a flash of light explodes in the sky once again. Florida is the lightning capital of the world you know. This flash of light was different. It's colors were so vivid and bright. It was nothing like I had never seen. It had blues and yellows and pinks…and reds. Red lightning. Ah red…the color of passion and love. Also the color of power. Three qualities someone once possessed. A person with so much life and spirit. A person I…My mind wanders around the room. I look around my St. Augustine condo and see the life I have become accustomed to. I look to the left of me and see the shelf of the past. The trophies and medals I acquired over the years.  
I was once a great gymnast. A role model to young girls. That of course was many years ago..14 to be exact. I was 17 years old. Now at 31...life seems so much more simpler than it was back then. I had tried so hard for so many years to be something I wasn't. Something I wanted to be. I got that something…but it didn't feel so great once I achieved it. I had no one to share it with. Sure there were my teammates and coaches. But that was it. My friends and the people I loved were so many miles away. The people who were behind me 110 percent. The people who wanted me to live my dream. One person in particular who was behind me from day one. He was my shoulder to cry on…the one person I could talk to who would always knew the right things to say. And I ruined it. I look back out the window at the beach. The rain had stopped and the sun shone on everything it touched. It kissed the water that laid so still than it had twenty minutes previously. My mind started to wander again. Why was I so childish? Why did I have to ruin something so great? So many unanswered questions still cloud my mind many times a day. Why I ask? I needed to let go. Let go of the past and move on to the future. I didn't want him to suffer like I was suffering. I knew we couldn't make it work. There were too many miles between us. I remember that day…I remember that day so well…It all started with that letter that I wrote. A letter that still haunts me to this day….


	2. Chapter 1

-1

Chapter 1

Kimberly Ann Hart looked in the mirror. She touched her face a bit and leaned in and out of the mirror. "Man…I'm getting old." She told herself. She looked at her picture frame that sat on her dresser and picked it up. She stared at it a bit and began to reminisce, with a slight sigh "I was so young then…" It was a picture of her, grinning like a Cheshire cat with guitar in hand, sitting under a tree in that oh so loved park she used to visit as a high school teenager. She sighed and set it back down. She began to put on her make-up when her cell phone rang. "Damn it.." She ran into her kitchen and fumbled around in her purse for her phone. When she emerged it from her purse, the phone stopped ringing. She scrolled through her missed calls only to see the familiar name on the caller ID. She began dialing that familiar number…

"Hey girl." A soft sweet voice answered.

"Hey Trini. Sorry I missed your call…I was in the other room…what's up?" 

"That's alright. Not much," She answered. She began again, "I was just calling to tell you that I was going to be in Tampa for a conference and I wanted to see if you wanted to meet up?" Trini was highly respect Real Estate agent.

Kimberly smiled. It had been a long time since she and Trini had spent some quality time together. The last time she remembered they had seen each other was last fall when she took time off from work to get away. It was TOO long she thought.

"Yes. That would be wonderful…when are you planning on coming down?" She asked her getting read to put it into her Blackbury.

"Next Saturday. I'll be there for a week. Is that okay? because if not-" Kimberly cut her off.

"Of course it is! I just have to let Marcie know so she can take over the gym for me while I'm gone." Kimberly owned her own gym. After the Pan Globals, she realized how many girls followed suit after her and wanted a place for them to practice. She liked Florida. It reminded her of California. Though the beaches weren't as pretty, it still reminded her of home.

"Alright Kim, I'll see you then okay?" She trailed off. Something wasn't right.

"Trini…are you okay? You seem pre-occupied." Kimberly asked worriedly.

Trini sighed, she then answered "Yeah I'll be alright. I'll tell you next week. It's been a while since we've really had a heart to heart. But hey I have to go. See you next week?"

"Yep. Take care. Bye."

Kimberly hung up the phone. It's strange, she thought to herself. She could always sense things. She had that knack about her. She always knew when something was wrong. She brushed it off and decided to get ready for the day ahead of her. 

------------------------------------------------------------- 

The hustle and bustle of New York city suited him. He was always moving at a fast pace. Even as a kid he was running everywhere. That's why he enjoyed martial arts. It was fast moving and he liked that. He looked out the window of his upstate home that he shared with his wife, Savannah. He and Savannah have known each other for 5 years and have been married for two. He met her at a board meeting he held for his dojo. Something about her captivated him. She reminded him of someone he once knew. Someone he once loved. Someone he thought he'd spend the rest of his life with only to be shattered by one little piece of paper. He sighed and turned away from the window.

"Honey!" His wife called from the kitchen ", lunch is ready!"

"Okay…I'll be there in a second!" He looked down at his left hand and twirled his wedding band with his thumb. He loved his wife. He did. But it just felt like something was missing.

Thomas Oliver wasn't whole. His heart had been broken for so many years and he still has yet to be recovered. "Life goes on.." he told himself and walked into the kitchen.  
"I made your favorite…egg salad." He looked up at her and smiled. She was beautiful. Her crystal green eyes looked down at him and a soft smile hugged her cheeks.

"What are you doing today?" His wife asked him. Her heavy New York accent intertwined her words as she talked.

"Well.." He said, taking a bite of his sandwich "I was thinking about going to the office today and doing some work. Then I was going to do a few things in the city. How about you?" He asked her, his mouth full of egg salad.

She chuckled a bit. "Tommy Oliver…didn't your mother ever teach you to NOT to talk with your mouth open?" She asked him with one hand on her hip and an eyebrow raised. 

"Nope." He grinned.

She shook her head and laughed and turned back to the dishes she was washing. She remembered the first time she laid her eyes on him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was sitting there, by herself, in what reminded her of what the oval office in the white house would look like, except much bigger. The walls were wood with a finish on it so smooth you could eat off of it. The round table encircled the whole room with enough seats for fifty people.

As she opened her brief case ready for another boring meeting, the door opened. She looked up and couldn't believe her eyes. In had walked the most handsome man she thought that she had ever seen. He was about 6'1" and was dressed in a black suit with a red tie. His hair was spiked, which was feature she found very sexy in men. And though she didn't find glasses very attractive, he looked damn good in them. Very intelligent and professional. "Hello." He said with a smile, in his deep comforting voice. "I'm Thomas…and you are?" She smacked herself out of her gaze as she shook her head. She smiled and reached to shake his hand. "Hi. I'm Savannah Mackenzie. Some people call me Mac." She didn't notice she kept shaking his hand lightly as she introduced herself. "Oh I'm sorry." She let go of his strong soft hand "That's okay," He laughed slightly "I'm gonna go take my seat and we'll get started shortly. Nice talking to you Mac." He smiled and winked at her as he took his seat. She watched him as he began opening and emptying the contents of his briefcase on the table item by item. She smiled and thought to herself "Maybe this meeting won't be so boring after all."   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Honey?" He asked, breaking her of her thoughts.

"Sorry…I spaced out there for a minute. After work, I was thinking about going to see my sister in New Rochelle and spend some time with her and the kids. Is that okay with you?"

"Fine." He looked at his watch. "Welp..I guess it's time to go. I'll see you later and give Aurora and the kids a hug and a kiss for me." He told her as he spun her around to look at him.

"I will.." She kissed his nose. "Love you."

"Love you too." He breathed into her lips as he brought them to his.

---------------------------- 

Kimberly sat outside under the shade at a table in the corner, every now and then looking at her watch to check the time. "She should be here by now." She said to herself.

"Kim!" She heard a yell from the open door to the terrace. She stood up and waived at her longtime friend.

Trini reached the table and she seemed out of breath. "Sorry I'm late. My plane was late, everyone and their mother butted in front of me to get a taxi, and there was traffic on the way to the hotel. They lost my room and then the key wouldn't work and-"Kimberly cut her off.

"Wow…slow down there. That's crazy. I swear you have the worst luck EVER." They giggled like school girls.

" So can we order now because I am STARVING." Kimberly said clenching her stomach slightly.

"Alright DRAMA QUEEN, we can order." Trini rolled her eyes and began glancing at the menu.

The waiter came and took their orders. As they waited, they began a more serious conversation.

"Are you going to tell me now why you didn't sound like YOU on the phone last week?" She asked her, leaning in on her elbows so she could hear better.

Trini sighed. "I don't think I should Kim. I-"

"What happened to telling each other everything? No secrets. No broken promises. What happened to that?" Kimberly asked her, hurt.

"Okay okay. About three weeks ago. One of my clients wanted me to look at some property in New York. They wanted my opinion to see if it was good enough to buy and build on. So, I flew out there."

Trini looked at Kim. She noticed how much she had changed. Of course she was still beautiful but parts of her had changed. Her whole aura about her had changed. She just wasn't the same person that she knew those many years ago. Of course she knew people had changed, but something, she thought, was missing. She sighed. Thinking of a way to tell her. Wondering how she'd react. She was just going to say it.

She continued. "When I got there, I knocked on the window and looked to see if anyone was there. I heard someone yell for me to come in so I opened the door." She stared back at Kimberly. She was paying close attention. "It was a man in a black suit with their back to me. He was checking the wall making sure it was okay. Kim…"

"Trini. What's the matter? Why won't you tell me?" Kimberly searched Trini's face for an answer.

Trini closed her eyes and took one last heavy sigh.

"Kimberly, it was Tommy…"


End file.
